At present, the distribution of liquid foodstuffs, particularly table wines, fruit juices or ultrahigh temperature pasteurized milk, from small rigid, semi-rigid or flexible receptacles, such as plastic bags, is generally carried out by means of valves fixed on the outlet opening of the receptacles.
To this end, there is known more particularly from EP-A-0 432 070, a valve constituted by a body for mounting in the opening of a receptacle and by a piston for releasing liquid, loaded by a spring and guided in the body, the piston acting on a resilient sealing membrane secured to the body. The mounting body in the opening is provided with a securement neck comprising a throat coacting snap-fittingly with an annular projection on the opening, thereby preventing any removal of the valve.
To operate it, the piston is provided, at its upper portion, with appendices, extending outside the valve through openings in this latter and adapted to permit imposing traction on the piston, so as to free the distribution opening, closing taking place automatically.
The integrity of this valve permits avoiding any fraud, by preventing refilling, because of the impossibility of removing the valve from the opening of the receptacle.
Such valves permit correct distribution of the liquid and are perfectly adapted either for a bottling operation or a succession of withdrawals, regardless of whether the latter are carried out in a sterile environment, such as a sterile chamber with aseptic filling, or not, for example for filling glasses or small receptacles, which is to say for private or commercial use for small quantities of a single beverage or a single vintage.
However, in the case of large quantities of liquid in restaurants or the distribution of different vintages by the glass, several receptacles are used simultaneously and the space they occupy requires their installation in a separate space and their connection by means adapted for a distribution bank with multiple valves.
To this end, it is provided to arrange a connection device between the distributor and the valve of the receptacle, this device permitting sealed and rapid connection of the valve outlet of the receptacle to a conduit and maintaining this valve in the distribution position during all the duration of the connection.
However, these known connection devices are bulky and cumbersome. Also, it is of particular interest, in such a case, to provide for carrying out the connection of the conduit and the opening of the valve with a minimum of simple movements.
Moreover, for reasons of economy, in the case of the distribution of alcoholic beverages, the valve on the receptacle must be taxable, which is to say that it must be provided with a tax stamp or the like, which has to be destroyed for first use, so as to avoid any fraud.